Peter and Nathan Petrelli
by MamboKings
Summary: This is a story about our favorite Hero brothers : Peter and Nathan! Please review!
1. The start

Some important moments between Peter and Nathan. Also, I don't know the name of their dad so I'm just going to make up a name.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls so please, please don't sue.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

Nathan can remember the first time that he saw Peter. He was ten years old. It was in the hospital, after his mother had Peter. His father was arguing with his mother about what they should name the baby.

"The name Peter is nice." Angela tried to reason with him, exhausted after having birth and holding sleeping the baby tightly to her chest.

"Anthony is better." Her husband, James, said sternly.

Angela shook her head no. "I should name him. You got to name Nathan." She gave him doe eyes and he relented.

"Fine. We will name him Peter Anthony Petrelli." He concluded and took the baby away from his wife and observed him.

"There is something wrong with him." He told her and Nathan.

"What are you talking about?" Angela took him back and looked at him closely.

Nathan leaned in closer to see what his father was talking about.

"See his mouth? There's something wrong with it. I'll tell the doctor." James told them gruffly, looking nervous about what might be wrong with his son.

Angela saw his mouth and she frowned and had tears swelling in her eyes.

The doctor and nurse entered after being shuffled in briskly by James.

The doctor was obviously tired, and was wiping his sweat with his sleeve.

"Here," James pointed to his son's mouth. "It has a hook on his left corner.

The doctor held the squirming Peter and nodded. "We'll run a few tests, see if there's anything we can do." He noticed Angela's, James and Nathan's upset expression so he added. "I'm pretty sure it is nothing life threatening. But it might hurt his speech, though. We'll see." He and the nurse went outside the room.

"My baby!" Angela wept softly, afraid for her little baby.

"Damn kid." James muttered. "Has to make something bad in this happy day."

Angela heard him. "It's not his fault." She responded quietly.

"Where is Peter going?" Nathan asked, oblivious to what his parents were just talking about.

"Nothing sweetie, its just-" James interrupted her.

"It's just that your brother is a retard." He spat, angry and pacing across the room.

"What?' He asked, more confused.

Angela shot James a dirty look. "Nothing, honey. Peter is just getting a check up."

"Oh." He responded and cuddled with his mom on her hospital bed until he fell asleep.

When the doctor arrived, he held a sleeping Peter in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Both Angela and James asked quietly, trying not to wake up both of their sleeping children.

Yes," He handed Peter to her with a small smile. "He has dead nerve endings in his corner of his mouth. It won't affect anything. He won't outgrow it, though. I'm very sorry." He went to out of the room, giving Angela and James time to bond with their baby son.

"Don't be upset, James. It will be his quirk." She rocked Peter gently and grinned. "His little quirk."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going out for a smoke." He went outside, thoroughly mad about his son having something wrong with him. He was wealthy and privileged. This wasn't supposed to happen to wealthy and privileged people. They were supposed to have two perfect sons.

This wasn't going to be the first time James was going to be disappointed in Peter. And the next time he was, Peter would know it.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

Well how was it? I know it was kind of short, but the computer needs to be charged. Please no flames. If people request, I will continue.

crockergirl


	2. Six years later

I decided to continue this story; this is six years in the future of my other chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, no matter how many times I wish I did!

NP

"Shhh, Peter, everything's okay." Nathan gently soothed his brother. His six-year-old brother had been having nightmares recently and woke up screaming at the top of his lungs. Since he lived with his brother, Nathan had always been waking up when he hollered.

"The dream seemed so real." Peter told his brother, sitting on his lap.

"I know, Pete, I know." Peter always said that after his awful dreams. It was the routine. "What was it about this time?" He always had different dreams.

Peter shuddered slightly, remembering the horrific dream. "Dad was in the bathroom, taking these little pills until he passed out."

Nathan looked at Peter incredulity. He knew his father was depressed, but he and his mother and his father had kept the younger brother from this because he was too sensitive to understand.

Nathan shook his head, refusing that his brother's dream was so true to reality.

"It was just a bad dream, Peter. Nothing is wrong with dad, okay?" He kissed Peter on his floppy-hair head and hugged him closely. "Go back to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

_I have school tomorrow_, Nathan thought, a little annoyed. His mother was always at a social event and his father was either in Las Vegas to visit Linderman or at the law firm. It had fallen upon him to take care of little Peter. He was fifteen for god sakes! He was supposed to be with his friends, hitting on girls, or other stuff fifteen year-old boys do! Instead, he was with his brother. Every day, every afternoon.

Peter snapped him out of his thoughts when he kissed him on his cheek and smiled a charming half-smile that made Nathan feel slightly guilty for feeling resentful for having to take care of him.

"Goodnight Nathan. I love you." He moved to his bed and got into his covers.

Nathan grinned and went over to Peter and ruffled his hair. "I love you too, Peter."

NP

Short, yes, but I'm tired. If you want, I'll continue.

Peace, love, harmony,

crockergirl


End file.
